Conga Leader
Conga Leader is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. When it appears, the background music stops and changes into a conga-styled music. It summons Conga Dancers in a conga line continuously until it dies. Facebook Description Conga Line Leader's pretty sure he took a wrong turn a few miles back, but ain't no way he's going to admit it. That's the key to leadership. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page Overview The Conga Leader absorbs 18 normal damage shots. It loses its Sombrero at 12, its arm falls off at 15, and is defeated at 18 normal damage shots. Appearances *Sweaty Palms: All levels *U of Z: 1, 4, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, 21, 22, 23, 24 *Frostbite Falls: 7, 11, 13, 15, 19, 21, 22, 24, 25 *Mildew Meadow: 2 to 6, 10, 18, 19, 21 to 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 6, 7, 15, 18, 19, 20, 23 *The Sever Glades: 1, 3, 6, 12, 14 *The Sand Dooms: 11 to 24, 26 *Zombitorium Manor: 21, 23 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Fire Station Lot, The Flaming Lot, The Police Station Lot, The Chilly Lot Strategies When a Conga Leader appears, the music switches from the regular music to a conga music. This alerts you of the Conga Leader's presence in the battle. Conga Lines can easily overrun and knock out even very well-defended rows. Thus, using a Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno would dispatch the Conga Leader along with any raised dancers before it becomes a problem. Conga Leaders don't summon dancers while eating, so having a Wall-nut well-protected with nearby plants will stop and possibly kill the Conga Line, although the summoned dancers will continue to move. Alternatively, placing one or two Beets on a Wall-nut near the start will quickly kill the Conga line. Keep in mind that Conga Lines are slower than normal zombies, but once the leader is dead, the dancers will pick up the pace to about the same speed as regular zombies. In Brainball, if your attackers have VERY long paths, let a Conga Leader spawn on their own wave or in Football Zombie waves. They should start getting LOTS of Conga Dancers. You should let DJ Zom-B's, Buckethead Zombies, and/or Football Zombies get ahead to protect your Conga Dancers. Once the leader dies, let the dancers get up to the Wall-nut. If there are a lot of dancers then they should demolish the Wall-nut when they get to it. If there are not a lot, they should be all the way at the beginning. Collect and don't use fog for a while for your second wave. When Shamrocks are present, the followers should permanently freeze ALL of the Shamrocks that they come across. Make sure to freeze them all or else others would kill the leader. Gallery Conga_Leader_Zombie.png|Conga Leader's shadow. LeaderDegrade1.PNG|Conga Leader under its first degrade. CongaLeaderHatless.PNG|Conga Leader under its second degrade. Maracas.PNG|Maraca Trash. an icon.png|A Conga Leader in the attack screen. LOOK A PIC.png|A Conga Leader in game. DUN.png|A Conga Leader standing in game. 970970_546981475369064_108070291_n.jpg|Conga Leader's first official photo. Trivia *The Conga Leader is similar to Dancing Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies. *The Conga Leader's Trash item is a maraca, but the Conga Leader does not use a maraca. *The Conga Leader is Mexican-styled, although the Conga Dancer is not. ru:Конга Лидер Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear Zombies